problem
by sasuke fans
Summary: sasuke. musuh atau sahabat?/ sakura. "kita ini musuh dan tidak akan berubah!". baca  saja ngga pintar buat summarynya..    "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : occ, typo, au, flame tidak dijinkan, fic ini akan membuat anda mati kebosanan dan kebingungan.

**Genre** : tidak tahu apa ini -_-"

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**Jangan di baca kalau tidak mengerti**

**Chapter 1**

**PROBLEM**

* * *

><p>Awal semester dua, setelah libur berminggu-minggu dan sudah lumutan di rumah. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun. Berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju sekolah yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya.<p>

"Sakura..", teriak seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik melihat sesosok cewe yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Hinata"

"Tunggu aku", kata Hinata sambil berlari menuju Sakura. "Akhirnya kita bertemu juga setelah libur panjang", sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya, aku senang bisa bertemu kamu lagi, _the best friend_, akhirnya aku terlepas dari pasungan rumah, bosan tinggal di rumah, selalu di marahi kalau ingin keluar, terus...", Sakura terdiam.

Sepertinya kata-kata Sakura tidak di dengar Hinata, mata hinata sibuk memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri meraka.

"Hai, Hinata...", sapanya dengan wajah dingin.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke", senyum paling manis

"Hei...hei..., Hinata, kamu tidak memperhatikanku bicara gara-gara orang aneh ini...!"kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Ma-maaf Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud begitu".

"Hn.? siapa yang kau bilang aneh?", tatapan dingin menyelimuti marga Uchiha itu.

"Kau...!", tegas Sakura sambil menunjuk tepat di muka Sasuke.

"Hn...", menatap malas kearah Sakura.

"Su-sudah-sudah, jangan berkelahi, kita ini kan teman. Jadi..."

"Apa! teman...! jangan bercanda Hinata, aku tidak sudi punya teman seperti kulkas. Dan jangan membelanya !", tegas Sakura

"Kau berisik sekali", tatapannya tetap dingin dan berjalan meninggal mereka berdua.

"Sasukeeee...! kau berutang maaf padaku...!", teriak Sakura, dan sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf padaku"

"Apa! kau yang salah karena sudah merusak pagiku! untuk apa kau juga datang kemari, ah!"

"_Baka_, memangnya jalan menuju sekolah ada berapa banyak, pantas saja jidat mu semakin besar karena kebodohanmu", kata Sasuke dan kembali berjalan, mengacuhkan kata-kata mutiara Sakura.

"Dasar rambut pantat ayam! akan aku balas kau!" teriak Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Ga-gawat, kalau paginya di awali seperti ini, siangnya tambah kacau, huuft...", gumam Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

Nama ku Haruno Sakura, cowo kulkas atau rambut patat ayam itu, malas sebut namannya, adalah sahabat kecilku, ah..., bukan-bukan, dia musuh bebuyutanku, selalu bernasib sial kalau di dekatnya, tidak bosan mencari masalah denganku, setiap memasuki jenjang pendidikan, selalu saja bertemu bahkan sekelas, oh tuhan...! kenapa kamu kirim musibah seperti dia...!.

Aduhhh..., ini kelas atau pasar sih?, ribut sekali, tidak bisa berkosentrasi membaca komik, kalau di jadikan lomba yang terribut di sekolah, kelas ku juara satunya. Mataku mengitari sekeliling kelas yang betul-betul kacau. Ahk, kenapa tatapanku betemu dengan cowo kulkas itu, mata onyxnya memancarkan rencana jahat padaku. Pokoknya aku harus lebih dulu mengerjainya, sebelum dia. Hohohoh..., ketawa ala _devil_.

"Cih, kenapa dia menatapku, pokoknya aku harus membuat rencana jahat sebelun bandara jidat itu mengerjaiku", gumam Sasuke dalam pikirannya dan segera membuang muka.

.

.

**Jam istirahat.**

Akhirnya..., pelajaran yang membuatku tertidur selama setengah jam terselesaikan, aku benci sejarah!. cacing-cacingku sudah konser rock di dalam. Aku langkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Berjalan di koridor menuju kantin, "hmm..., Hinata kemana yah...?, dia tega meninggalkanku, apa dia sudah ke kantin", _Brrrruuuuuaaaakkk...!_, tubuh ku tiba-tiba udah mendarat di lantai koridor.

"Waduhh...!", aku pun berusaha membangunkan tubuhku, gila! kenapa bisa tiba-tiba jatuh begini,

"Hei, bandara jidat, lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat", suara yang tidak asing berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sasukeee...! apa yang kau lakukan! kau pasti yang pasang tali ini supaya aku tersendung dan jatuh!" kataku dengan nada tinggi sambil kembali berdiri.

"Hn..? memangnya kau melihatku memasang tali ini?"

"Tidak, tapi Cuma kau yang ada disini!",

"Jangan mengeluarkan pendapat kalau kau tidak punya bukti", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas.

Aarrrggggghhh... akan aku bunuh kau Sasuke!, teriakkan innerku.

Sesegera mungkin aku merapikan keadaanku dan bergegas beranjak dari muka kulkas itu, terlihat jelas sekali dari tatapannya, dia bahagia kalau aku menderita, tunggu saja pembalasanku.

.

.

**Di kelas.**

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari perangkap yang sudah aku buat, berjalan memasuki kelas. Seketika,

_Byuuuurrrr..., _seluruh tubuh Sasuke basah semua, dari air yang ada di dalam ember yang aku simpan di atas pintu kelas. innerku tertawa puas, namun aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk manis di kursi ku, pura-pura tidak tahu masalah ini.

"Sakuraaaaa...!". teriak Sasuke dan melempar ember ke arahku, dengan segera aku merunduk dan ember sukses mengahancurkan kaca jendela..., _sugoi_ kau Sasuke..., innerku kembali tertawa puas.

.

.

.

**Di ruang ketos.**

"Kenapa aku juga...?", protesku.

"Karena kau yang membasahi ruangan kelas, itu sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah." Kata Kabuto, dia adalah ketua osis yang displin, displin, displin, benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Memangnya siapa yang basah?", kataku melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini gara-gara kau!, kau yang sengaja menaruh ember itukan!"

"Kau sendiri juga sengajakan memasang tali itu dikoridor!"

"Kau tidak punya bukti untuk menuduhku"

"Kau juga! apa buktinya kalau aku yang menaruh ember itu!"

"Hei-hei, sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar di ruanganku, sekarang kalian berdua harus terima hukuman."

"Apa!, hukuman!". serentak Sasuke dan aku.

"Hukuman kalian, membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah".

"Apa!, koridor!". kataku kaget setengah mati.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?". Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm..., apa ada hukuman yang lebih ringan dari itu? kalau di pikir-pikir yang paling ringan itu menyapu halaman sekolah".

"Sama saja. Itu lebih berat". Kataku. Halaman sekolah luasnya bisa mendarat sebuah pesawat, itu lebih parah lagi.

Langkah berat pun mengiringi langkah kaki ku dan sasuke menuju tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah sepi, jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, tugas ku, eh.. bukan, hukumanku dan sasuke baru kelar 2 lantai, ketos yang aneh, apa tidak tahu kalau koridor sekolah itu panjang dan luas..!, apalagi sekolah ini 4 lantai, itu sama saja mau membunuh kami. Huft.., kalau marah-marah pun tak ada gunanya, aku mau cepat pulang dan istirahat.

kemudian aku mengepel koridor dari kanan ke tengah, sedangkan Sasuke dari kiri ke tengah. Wow, jadi acara tabrakan.

"Hei kulkas! apa kau tidak lihat kalau ada orang di belakang mu!", kataku kesal

"Sudahlah, aku lagi capek". Kata Sasuke, menatapku dingin

"Kau sendiri yang menabrakku...!"

"Hn...?, bisakah untuk saat ini kita tidak bertengkar, aku betul-betul capek", kata Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menuju tangga dan mendudukinya.

Sore ini aku baru lihat sosok Sasuke yang lain, dia begitu tenang, apa karena capek dia jadi tenang begini yah..?.ahk. bodoh dia memang selalu tenang, tapi ada yang beda darinya, apa yah?. sasuke hanya terdiam di anak tangga itu dan menatap keluar jendela. Pandanganku tidak mau lepas darinya, kenapa jadi begini?, tapi kalau di perhatikan sasuke lumayan cakep. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku. Sepertinya wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dengan segera aku alihkan perhatianku.

"Kenapa menatapku?"

"A-aku tidak menatapmu"

"Hn, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, sepertinya kau sudah sangat lelah, biarkan aku yang selesaiakan selebihnya", kata Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera melanjutkan hukumannya.

"Apa maksud mu! pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang kalau semuanya belum selesai!"

"Hn, terserah kau saja".

"Bagaimana kalau hukuman ini kita jadikan tantangan, Uchiha Sasuke, aku menantangmu...!, yang selesai mengepel semua lantai, dia pemenangnya...!", kata Sakura semangat.

"Hn"

"ahk. Apa tidak bisa bilang selain hn?"

"Iya"

"Ayoo!, mulai!". dengan cepat mungkin aku mengepel lantai koridor, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga juga begitu, dia tidak mau kalah dariku.

.

.

**18.10 pm**

Arrggghh..., bodoh-bodoh...! kenapa membuat tantangan seperti itu, mana bisa menentukan pemenangnya kalau lantainya di pel bersamaan. Kali ini aku sendiri yang membuat diri ku terlihat bodoh. Sasuke dari tadi terus diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hari semakin sore. sasuke dan aku pulang bersama.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Yang tadi itu tantangan konyol yah... hehehe", kataku agak malu

"Itukan tantangan yang kau buat sendiri, bodoh". kata-kata bodohnya seakan-akan menancap di jidatku.

"Iya-iya, itu tantanganku, ah, gawat..!", kataku dan bergegas berlari.

"Apa yang gawat?"

"Mana mungkin aku berjalan bersama musuhku...!", kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Cih, bodoh", gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Kediaman haruno.**

"_Tadaima_...". kataku sambil berjalan masuk kerumah.

"_Imouto chan_...", teriakan serentak dari Sai dan Iruka. Mereke berdua adalah kakak pertamaku Iruka, dan kakak ketigaku Sai. Sikap mereka berdua terlalu berlebihan, itu yang membuatkanku agak tidak suka dan risih dengan mereka, walaupun aku tahu kalau mereka berdua begitu karena mereka sangat sayang padaku.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Iruka.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu". Kata Sai

"Sudah aku bilang, kalian tidak usah terlalu memanjakan aku, aku tidak suka". Kataku sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua tanpa memperdulikan kakak Iruka dan kakak Sai yang nantinya nangis-nangis karena di bentakku.

"Hiks...hiks.., _imouto chan_ kita betul-betul kasar", kata Iruka, yang duduk dipojokan suram.

"Iya...iyaa", kata Sai yang ikut-ikutan di pojokan.

Tubuhku berat, serasa ingin buang diri dikasur empukku, langkahku terhenti saat dihadapan kamarku seseorang sedang berdiri bersandar dipintu kamarku, pandangannya begitu tajam, sepertinya akan kena marah karena pulang telat. Itachi adalah kakak keduaku, sikapnya mirip si sasuke kulkas itu, dia yang paling aku takuti dan paling aku hormati.

"Dari mana saja kau?, kenapa jam segini baru pulang sekolah?", tatapnya dingin.

"Tadi dihukum, jadi agak telat pulang", kataku agak gugup, aduh.. aku takut.

"Hmm.., lain kali bilang dari awal kalau kau akan pulang terlambat",

"Iya. Maaf", kataku sambil menundukan wajahku, tidak berani menatap mata kakak Itachi, nanti terkena sharinggannya..., huuaa... tidak...!, *yaah..., tidak mungkin, dasar Sakura bodoh*(author tiba-tiba muncul, terus menghilang dalam sekejap).

Disela-sela percakapanku dengan kakak Itachi, kakak Iruka dan kakak Sai sibuk memperhatikan cara bicaraku dengan kakak Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat, kalau Sakura ngomong dengan Itachi, pasti sikapnya jadi lembut begitu, padahal aku kan yang lebih tua dari Itachi", kata Iruka.

"Mungkin saja karena kau terlalu lemah lembut terhadapnya, makanya dia jadi kasar, kalau Itachi dia mendidik Sakura agak tegas dan keras". Kata Sai

"Jadi.., kita juga harus tegas dan keras terhadap Sakura?".

"Entalah, menurutku, sebaiknya begitu".

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega",

"Payah, lebih baik kita lembut saja, tidak usah memaksakan diri".

.

.

.

Anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara, kakak Iruka adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, kakak Itachi adalah siswa kelas 3 di sekolahku, begitu juga kakak Sai, dia siswa kelas 2. Yang anehnya mereka menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai adik kandung mereka, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kalau berangkat pun mereka selalu lebih dulu, atau kadang- kadang aku yang lebih dulu. Kami anak yatim piatu, sejak aku TK orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Yosh...!, kegiatan pagi ku sudah selesai, siap-siap berangkat. Berjalan keluar rumah dan menutup pagar, ah, kaget melihat kakak Itachi yang belum berangkat dan masih berdiri di samping pagar.

"Aku dari tadi menunggumu, ayo pergi sama-sama", kata Itachi, kemudian berjalan.

"I-iya", kataku, sambil menyamakan langkahku dengan kakak itachi. Jadi terasa aneh, baru kali ini aku pergi bareng kakak Itachi, apa karena aku dapat hukuman jadi kakak Itachi lebih mengawasiku, huft..,

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini tidur Sasuke tidak nyenyak, selalu mimpi aneh terus. Katanya mimpi dikejar-kejar monster, aku hanya bisa tertawa kalau mendengar cerita mimpinya.<p>

Kali ini dia jadi kayak anak terlantar, Kakek dan Ibunya keluar kota beberapa minggu, sedangkan Ayahnya bisnis di korea. Kerjanya hanya menghabiskan uang sakunya, dengan bermain game pakai taruhan dengan naruto, ternyata sasuke ada bodohnya juga, mana mungkin dia menang melawan naruto yang jelas-jelas raja game itu.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, sepertinya aku mengenal seorang cewe yang sedang berdiri di gerbang.

"Hinata...", sapaku

"Eh, Sakura...", kata Hinata yang kemudian menatap kearah kakak Itachi dan terdiam.

"Hei, Hinata, ada apa?"

"Siapa dia?" bisik hinata kepadaku, namun terdengar jelas oleh kakak itachi.

"Oh, dia..."

"Aku sahabat Sakura", potong Itachi

"Eh, tapi...", kataku

"Maaf, kami masuk duluan", potong Itachi lagi, sambil menarik lenganku berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Hinata hanya terdiam terpaku,

Seakan-akan aku dilindungi, memangnya aku teroris, identitasku selalu disembunyikan. Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti apa yang dijawab kakak itachi, tidak bisa menolak, entah kenapa aku begitu takut sama kakak Itachi. Tiba-tiba terasa aurah aneh, tepat sekali, aurah aneh itu datang dari seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh dari hadapanku. Si muka kulkas itu, berjalan sambil memandangi licik kepadaku, tapi ternyata bukan. Bukan aku yang dipandanginya, dia menatap dingin kearah kakak Itachi, saat jarak kami berdekatan, Sasuke hanya melewatiku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku sendiri kaget, biasanya dia langsung meneriakkan ku dengan ejekan khasnya, 'bandara jidat'. ada apa dengannya?.

"Aku ke kelas dulu", kata Itachi yang sejak tadi berjalan bersamaku sampai didepan kelasku.

"Eh, ", kataku agak sedikit kaget, gara-gara melamun memikirkan sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Oh ya..., kalau kau pulang, tunggu aku di loker sepatu",kata Itachi dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"I-iya", katakku kemudian membuka pintu kelas.

_Plaakkkk!_

Sebuah pengahapus papan tulis tepat mendarat dimukaku.

"Waahh..., pukulan yang bagus Sasuke", kata Naruto

"Tentu saja", kata Sasuke sambil memanggul stik pemukul dibahunya. Dengan segera aku melempar tasku dan sukses mencium muka Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau...!", kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?, maunya aku yang bertanya, apa-apaan kau...!" kataku kesal.

"Aku sedang berlatih baseball. Apa salahnya?"

"Apa salahnya?, kau sudah melalukan kesalahan besar! lihat mukaku, jadi kotor gara-gara kau!"

"Lihat mukaku juga, merah karena tas jelekmu!"

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi si muka kulkas itu merusak suasana pagiku, aku benci sekali dengannya, kenapa dia suka mencari masalah. Selalu menjadi sumber masalah. Aku bosan melihat dia seperti itu.

"Hei, jidat bandara, ini tasmu kan?", kata Sasuke sambil membuang tasku keluar jendela.

"Sasuke...!"

"Aduuhh...! siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar tas ini...!", teriak seorang bapak-bapak yang ada di bawah, dengan segera aku dan sasuke melihat keluar jendela, mukaku langsung pucat, sasuke... lagi-lagi kau sukses menyeretku dalam masalah besar, bapak-bapak itu guru _killer_ di sekolah.

Terima nasib lagi, kali ini ketos Kabuto menyuruh kami membersih kolam renang sekolah. Nasib sial atau beruntung sih?, sekolah elit ini membuatku nyaman disatu sisi, disisi lainnya membuatku sengsara dengan hukumanya yang betul-betul menyedot separuh nyawaku. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika si muka kulkas itu tidak menyeretku dalam berbagi masalah.

"Hei bandara jidat, jangan Cuma melamun, cepat sikat lantai kolam ini",kata Sasuke yang terus menyikat dinding kolam renang tanpa menghadap kearahku.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali, dasar muka kulkas..."

_Plaaakk...!_

Sebuah sikat tepat mengenai kepalaku. Si muka kulkas itu cari masalah rupanya. Tidak terima dengan kekerasan ini, dengan segera aku melempar sikat juga dan mengenai bahunya. Sasuke pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mendatangiku.

"kau mau cari masalah ya..?" tatapnya dingin, mata onxynya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"A-apa mau mu?", kataku agak gugup, Sasuke semakin dekat.

_Byuuuuuurrr...!_

Apa...! Sasuke tega menyiramku dengan air sabun, semua bajuku basah.

"Sasukkeeeee...!", teriakku, dan satu pukulan keras mendarat dipipi Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke membuatku muak. Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkannya, tidak peduli dengan hukuman ini, tidak peduli lagi dengan sasuke yang teriak-teriak kalau hukuman ini belum selesai sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah, bukan kata maaf yang aku dengar, malah kata bandara jidatnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan tempat ganti baju perempuan, untung saja aku menyimpan baju olahragaku dilokerku. Kalau aku pulang sekarang kakak itachi akan mencariku lagi. Lebih baik aku pakai baju olahraga untuk sementara. Dengan segara aku membuka baju seragamku yang basah dan memakai baju olahraga.

Bergegas berjalan menuju kolam renang, karena terlalu emosi aku lupa kalau itu juga hukumanku. Sampai di kolam renang, aku hanya melihat kolam yang sudah terisi air dan bersih. Sepertinya sasuke sudah menyelesaikan hukuman ini, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelas. Tebakanku benar, sasuke sedang membaringkan kepalanya dimeja. Aku berjalan perlahan menghampiri mejanya.

"Sasuke"

"Hn.."kata sasuke, tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kau yang membersihkan kolamnya sendiri?"

"Jangan menggangguku"

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"Iya, aku yang membersihkannya sendiri, kau puas!, sekarang pergi dari sini". Dengan segera aku menendang kursinya dan membuat Sasuke jatuh dan terduduk dilantai. "kau mau cari gara-gara lagi?"katanya agak kesal. Tapi mukanya tetap kulkas.

"Lihat aku kalau aku bicara, kau itu menyebalkan sekali!"

"Untuk apa melihatmu, aku malas", katanya sambil berdiri merapikan keadaannya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas.

"Sasuke...!", teriakku, tapi Sasuke tidak mau berbalik dan tetap berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Aku harus bergegas menuju loker sepatu mengganti sepatuku dan menunggu kakak itachi. Saat membuka loker sepatuku, kosong?, siapa sih.. yang usil menyembunyikan sepatu?, pikiranku tertujuh pada sasuke. Eh. Ternyata Sasuke ada disampingku mengambil sepatunya.

"Sasuke"

"Hn", jawabnya malas

"Kau melihat sepatuku?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, kenapa?"

"Sepatuku hilang"

"Hilang?, pasti ada yang menyembunyikannya dan itu bukan aku. Oh iya..., soal yang tadi aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya", katanya dingin sambil menatapku. Jangan sampai mukaku jadi kepiting rebus lagi. Tatapan dinginnya namun terasa hangat dimataku. Adegan tatap-tatapan ini tiba-tiba rusak, kakak Itachi sudah berdiri di belakangku.

"Ada apa?", kata Itachi yang agak sedikit curiga.

"Sepatuku hilang", kataku spontan. Kakak Itachi langsung menatap sasuke yang jelas-jelas bukan dia pelakunya.

"Aku tidak ada hubunganya", kata sasuke dan langsung pergi

"Apa benar yang dia katakan?"kata itachi

"Eh.., bukan dia pelakunya",kataku agak gugup

"Baiklah kalau begitu", kata Itachi kemudian berjongkok didepanku. "aku akan menggendongmu sampai dirumah", sambungnya.

"Eh?, tapi...",

"Ayo cepat",

"Baiklah. eh, Setelah sampai dirumah, ayo pergi ke makam Ayah dan Ibu, aku rindu mereka"

"I-iya",

Jadi terasa malu di gendong kakak Itachi, semua orang memandangiku. Terdengar bisik-bisik namun jelas ditelingaku kalau kami dikira pacaran. Hahahah...mana mungkin. Apalagi tatapan penggemar kakak Itachi. Mereka tergila-gila dengan kakak Itachi karena kakak Itachi sangat populer di kalangan para gadis-gadis disekolah. Padahal kakak Itachi cuek saja dengan mereka...

TBC

* * *

><p>Huaa..., pegal-pegal duduk berjam-jam, harus cepat-cepat selesaikan kisah ini, aduh...,sampai lupa makan, lupa belajar... eh? Kenapa jadi curhat...?<p>

Loh..., problemnya yang mana sih, *author jadi bingung.

Hahahah, ternyata problemnya sedang berjalan. Kisahnya masih panjang lagi loh... Mau tahu...?

Plisss Review...yah... *ngarep abis


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OCC, TYPO, AU, Fic ini akan membuat anda mati kebosanan dan kebingungan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : tidak tahu apa ini -_-"

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka.**

**Chapter 2**

**Problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ayah... Ibu..., ini aku,_

_aku merindukan kalian, apa kalian merindukanku?_

_aku rasa begitu..,_

_aku senang bisa menjenguk kalian lagi._

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjatuhkannya lagi, setelah mereka dikubur, tapi masih terasa perih dibenakku.

"Hentikan itu, apa kau melupakan janjimu?"kata Itachi, yang membuatku harus segera menghentikan tetesan air mataku.

"Maaf",

"Cepatlah, hari semakin sore," kata Itachi dan beranjak pergi dari depan batu nisan itu.

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE POV<strong>

Terpaksa aku menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk mengembalikan uang sakuku secepatnya. Gara-gara Dobe sialan itu, uang sakuku terkuras dan aku tidak bisa meminta uang saku lagi. Membersihkan makam juga tidak jadi masalah, pekerjaan ringan upahnya juga cukup.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini," gumamku, dan terus menyapu daun-daun kering yang menutupi beberapa makam, mataku sesekali memandang sekeliling makam, terlihat sesosok cewek berambut soft pink yang sedang berdiri didepan makam. Cewek itu sepertinya aku kenal, dan benar saja, itu Sakura. "Untuk apa dia ke makam?" kataku, sambil terus memandanginya dari jauh dan agak bersembunyi diantara batu-batu makam. Walaupun jauh, terlihat jelas, kalau Sakura sedang menangis, ah? Sakura menangis? ini merupakan pemandangan langkah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya menangis, dia hanya akan berteriak-teriak sambil memarahiku.

Tak berapa lama Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman itu, aku hanya bisa menatapnya, aku tidak mau mencari masalah, nanti dia akan menertawaiku dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

_Plaakkk..._

Seseorang tiba-tiba memukulku menggunakan sapu dari belakang. Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang kakek-kakek tua dengan muka marah memandangiku.

"Hei, anak mudah! kau mau kerja atau mau main-main, cepat menyapu disebelah sana!" gertak kakek-kakek pejaga makam. Dengan segera aku bergegas membersihkan seluruh pemakaman.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Pagi ini Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah dengan muka kusut, kejadian di pemakaman membuatnya kapok bekerja ditempat itu, untung saja Sasuke mendapat cenderamata yaitu benturan yang lumayan keras antara jidat dan batu nisan, membuat jidatnya luka dan agak bengkak.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau kenapa?", tanya Hinata, saat Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Tidak", jawabnya malas dan duduk dikursinya.

"Eh, jidat mu kenapa?,

"Terbentur batu nisan"

"Batu nisan? memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman?"

"Aku kerja sampingan, saat akan menyapu makam, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung batu nisan, terus bertabrakan deh dengan batu nisan lainnya"

"Oh"

"Hn"

Tidak sengaja tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, dengan segera dia mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke agak malas menegur atau mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

"Jidatmu kenapa?", tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget langsung pura-pura cuek dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?, aku kan Cuma bertanya", sambung Sakura, merasa tidak didengarkan.

"Kau tidak usah perhatian padaku", kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak perhatian, Cuma bertanya saja",

"Sasuke terjatuh dan jidatnya terbentur di...", dengan segera Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata dan menariknya keluar kelas.

"Tu-tunggu, kalian mau kemana?", tanya Sakura bingung dengan kejadian tadi. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan mereka pun menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke, aku hampir kehabisan napas", kata Hinata, agak kesal dan segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mulutya.

"Jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku bekerja di pemakaman"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau Sakura tahu dia akan marah, soalnya kemarin aku melihatnya menangis"

"Eh? menangis?"

"Hn, dan dia pasti tidak mau saat keadaannya begitu dan diketahui orang lain"

"Orang lain itu pasti kau, Sakura tidak mau dirinya dianggap lemah olehmu"

"Aku tahu itu, berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukannya"

"Iya, aku tidak akan bocorkan, tapi kenapa kau takut sekali kalau Sakura akan marah?".

"A-aku tidak tahu", kata Sasuke, agak terbata-bata.

"Lama-lama aku jadi curiga", kata Hinata, menatap curiga kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata dengan rona merah yang mewarnai wajah putihnya.

.

.

"Hari ini pelajaran olahraga yaa?", tanya Sakura

"Iya, hari ini kita olahraga air, asik...! kita berenang", kata Hinata, semangat

"Aku malas berenang"

"Kenapa? padahal Sakura pandai sekali berenang"

"Cuma malas saja",

Mereka berduan pun berjalan keluar dari tempat ganti baju menyusuri pinggir kolam dan berhenti tepat di depan guru Kakashi yang sedang mengarahkan tata cara dalam olahraga yang akan dilakukan.

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita akan belajar mengatur napas dibawah air, semuanya siap!", kata guru Kakashi.

"Iya!", serentak semua murid. Kegiatan pun dimulai, semua murid antusias belajar, Cuma satu orang yang tidak mau turun, Sakura hanya duduk menjauh dari kolam renang. Tatapannya tertujuh pada Sasuke yang sibuk di kerumuni murid-murid cewek, mereka ribut mau di ajarkan berenang, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengajari mereka.

"Sakura"

"Hi-hinata, kau mengagetkanku"

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus, cepat turun ke kolam"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayo cepat!", Kata Hinata, menarik paksa Sakura menuju kolam. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menarik Sakura, menghentikan kegiatannya mengajar.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu menariknya, dia tidak mau berenang karena jidatnya yang besar itu akan menenggelamkannya", kata Sasuke, mulai melancarkan kata-kata tajamnya. Sakura yang tidak bisa terima kata-kata itu, dengan segera mengembil tempat sampah yang ada di dekatnya dan melempar tepat kearah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran, tempat sampah itu mengenai muka Sasuke dan daun-daun kering yang ada di dalamnya behamburan dan berserakan di dalam kolam renang.

"Bersihkan kolam ini!", teriak guru Kakashi. Beginilah hasil dari emosi Sakura, kali ini dia yang menarik Sasuke dalam masalah, tetap saja menurut Sakura yang salah itu Sasuke.

Kolam renang sudah sepi, Sasuke masih sibuk memungut satu persatu daun-daun yang tergenang di permukaan kolam, sedangkan Sakura sibuk berenang tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti dan menyeselsaikan hukumanmu", kata Sasuke, berhenti melakukan hukuman yang menurutnya tidak pantas buatnya.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang membersihkannya", kata Sakura yang tetap berenang.

"Cih, dasar kau menyebalkan"

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila dari Sakura. Tidak puas mencari gara-gara dengan membuat muka Sasuke merah gara-gara hantaman tempat sampah yang tepat menipah mukanya. Tiba-tiba...

"Sa..su...ke...! tolong aku...!", teriak Sakura. Sasuke yang kaget lantas menoleh kearah Sakura, mata onyxnya sempat menatap kaget dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak jauh dari hadapanya.

"Kakiku keram!, to-tolong aku",teriak sakura, sesekali kepalanya tenggelam dan muncul kepermukaan. Secepatnya Sasuke berenang ke arah Sakura dan menolongnya. Namun apa yang dia dapat, Sakura kembali berenang santai sambil tertawa.

"Kau bodoh sekali Sasuke, hahaha"

Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan bergegas berenang menuju pinggir dan keluar dari kolam.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hei, kau belum...", tiba-tiba kaki Sakura benar-benar keram, Sakura merontah-rontah memaksa kakinya agar tetap bergerak, namun agak sulit.

"Sasuke...! tolong aku, kakiku benar-benar keram!", teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda terus", kata Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura.

"Aku serius!"

Namun Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikannya, Sasuke malah berjalan menuju tempat keluar.

"Sa...su...ke...!", teriakkan Sakura makin keras, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap berjalan keluar. Sakura merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk merontah dan berteriak, dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam kedasar kolam yang dalamnya 3 meter. Sekejap kolam renang menjadi hening.

Sasuke yang belum sampai di pintu keluar, merasa kolam renang menjadi sunyi, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati kolam yang tak terlihat Sakura yang tadinya berteriak-teriak. Muncul rasa khawatir dan panik dari Sasuke, bergegas dia melompat ke dalam kolam dan mendapati tubuh Sakura yang sudah terlelap di dasar kolam. Sesegera mungkin Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan membawanya ketepi kolam.

"Sakura! sadarlah!" kata Sasuke, panik, sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Sakura, namun Sakura tak kunjung sadar, denyut jantung Sakura melemah, tapi masih ada harapan kalau dia bisa sadar, hanya dengan satu cara. Cara itu membuat Sasuke sedikit prustasi, dan berkali-kali mengacak-acak rambutnya. 'napas buatan', gengsinya membesar, dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh Sakura mengingat mereka musuh bebuyutan. Berkali-kali sasuke berpikir tetap saja dia harus membantu Sakura secepatnya, kalau tidak Sakura bisa mati.

Ditariknya napas dan kemudian perlahan-lahan memasukkan udara melalui mulut Sakura. jantung Sasuke agak sedikit berdebar saat bibirnya menempel di bibir lembut Sakura. tidak berapa lama Sakura pun sadar dan memuntahkan air yang telah dia minum saat tenggelam.

"Uhuk..uhuk...apa aku masih hidup?",

"Kau masih hidup", kata Sasuke yang segera berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, terlihat wajah Sasuke agak sedikit memerah, mengingat hal yang sudah dilakukannya tadi. sebelum muncul berbagai pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari daerah kolam. Sakura yang masih agak kelelahan mencoba menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Rumah yang megah dan halamannya yang luas, tentu saja kediaman marga Uchiha akan selalu dipandang elit bagi siapapun. Rumah mega itu terlihat kosong, sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada, terlihat seseorang sedang memanjat pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak seorang Polisi yang sedang berpatroli dengan motornya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah memanjat paga rumah megah itu. Pemuda itu lantas turun dari pagar dan menghampiri Pak Polisi.

"Ini rumahku, Pak, aku terkunci dan orang tuaku lupa kalau akau tidak membawa kunci cadangannya", kata pemuda itu, menjelaskan panjang lebar namun hanya ditatap kesal oleh Pak Polisi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Mana buktinya kalau ini rumahmu?",

"Bukti?, aku tidak punya apapun untuk ditunjukkan, semua barang-barangku ada di dalam rumah"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku ke kantor polisi"

"Ah!"

Sasuke yang kebingungan dipaksa ikut oleh Pak Polisi.

Sesampainya di kantor Polisi, hampir berjam-jam Sasuke menegaskan kepada Bapak-Bapak Polisi itu, kalau rumah super mewah itu miliknya, namun tak ada satu pun yang mempercayainya, dimata mereka Sasuke tampang-tampang kriminal. Tidak jauh dari acara perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Bapak-Bapak Polisi, Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang di kantor Polisi yang sangat dia kenal.

"Eh, Sasuke" gumamnya dan bergegas berlari ke kantor Polisi. Di tengah-tengah perdebatan Sasuke versus polisi, Hinata tiba-tiba datang dan menyapa sasuke.

"Hinata", kata Sasuke kaget

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"

"Aku di tuduh mencuri di rumah sendiri"

"Jelas-jelas gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan saat memanjat pagar itu", Kata Pak Polisi ngotot dengan tuduhannya.

"Ma-maafkan dia Pak, rumah itu memang miliknya, apa anda kenal Fugaku Uchiha? dia itu Ayahnya", kata Hinata, menyakinkan Pak polisi itu, Sejenak Polisi itu memikirkan kalimat-kalimat Hinata. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seorang pengusaha kaya yang cukup terkenal di kota konohagakure ini. Padangan Polisi itu mengarah ke wajah Sasuke dan ditatapnya dengan teliti.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Anak muda aku akan melepaskanmu, tolong lain kali jangan berbuat seperti yang tadi", Katanya dan meninggalkan Kedua anak muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Pak", kata Hinata dan membungkuk. Sasuke yang mulai bosan, bergegas keluar dari tempat yang sudah menahannya berjam-jam. Hinata segera mengikuti Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hinata",

"I-iya, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memanjat rumahmu sendiri?"

"Tadi pagi, aku terburu-buru ke sekolah, kunci cadanganku ketinggalan dikamar, aku juga lupa kalau hari ini Ayahku akan selama tiga hari _meeting _disebuah pulau dan sulit untuk di hubungi. Ibu dan Kakekku susah dihubungi katanya disana sedang ada badai dan seluruh jaringan telepon terputus", Kata Sasuke, menceritakan panjang lebar tentang nasibnya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada tempat tujuan"

"Ja-jadi, kau akan tinggal dimana selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu", kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas pasrah

"Ba-bagaimana kalau dirumah Naruto?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berisik sekali, kamarnya juga berantakan"

"Oh"

"Rumahmu?", tanya sasuke, menatap kearah Hinata

"Ma-maaf, tidak bisa, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana Kakakku, Neji, dia tidak mau kalau ada cowok yang nginap dirumah"

"Ya sudah"

"Bagimana kalau dirumah Sakura?"

"Tidak"

"Ka-kalau begitu kau tinggal dijalanan saja"

"Tidak mau"

"Lalu? aku jamin, Sakura akan menerimamu"

"Hn, bagaiman caranya?"

Kemudian Hinata membisikkan sesuatu dan membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Aku masih waras kok, aku hanya memberi saran, dengan begitu kau bisa tinggal dirumah Sakura tanpa harus bertengkar"

"Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja dengan menggunakan cara itu?"

"Tidak bisa, Kakak Neji cepat curiga dan bisa menebak orang. Nanti kau malah dipukulnya, bagaimana?"

"Hn"

"Ok, aku anggap kata 'iya' darimu"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata, sudah berada didepan sebuah pagar kayu yang rapat dan tinggi, saat beranjak masuk, halaman luas berada di samping kiri dan kanan rumah yang terkesan sederhana namun cukup indah dengan gaya mirip rumah di jaman Edo. Bergaya klasik dengan pepohonan dan beberapa tanaman bonsai yang tertata rapi di taman sebelah kiri. Terdapat juga kolam ikan koi di taman yang berada samping kanan dan air mancur kecil ditengahnya, suasan didalam rumah itu betul-betul damai dan sejuk, tapi beda dengan si pemilik rumah, pikiran Sasuke tiba-tiba tertuju pada Sakura.

"Silahkan masuk", kata Sakura mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu menuju ruang tamu

"Ma-maaf, aku mengganggumu Sakura, langsung saja, perkenalkan dia ini temanku", kata Hinata memperkenal seeorang gadis yang lumayan manis, namun tatapannya begitu dingin. Sepertinya gadis itu melamun dan tidak mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Sasuke", bisik pelan Hinata

"Eh, Sa-salam kenal, namaku Sayuri", kata Sasuke Agak terbata-bata. _Sayuri?, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul nama yang aneh, bodoh, kenapa menggunakan nama aneh itu, _gumam Sasuke dalam pikirannya, dia tidak tahu mau menggunakan nama apa. Pikirannya jadi kacau setelah mengeluarkan nama aneh itu.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

"Kau akan menyamar jadi seorang cewek, dengan begitu kalian tidak akan bertengkar dan dia akan menerimamu dirumahnya". Kata Hinata, dengan ide gila yang tiba-tiba mendarat dikepalanya.

"Kau gila!", kata Sasuke tidak habis pikir

Setelah bernegosiasi, Hinata mengajak Sasuke kerumahnya yang kebetulan Neji sedang keluar dan mendadaninya menjadi cewek dengan memakaikan wig sebahu, mengajarkan kursus kilat tata cara menjadi cewek yang baik dan benar, Hal ini membuat Sasuke agak sedikit risih dengan keadaannya yang harus diubah secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun sedikit kaget dengan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan,

"Aku tidak mau memakai rok mini itu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Lalu kau mau pakai apa?", Hinata mulai kesal

"Celana yang aku kenakan saja, tinggal ganti baju, kau ini berlebihan Hinata"

"Heheh. Maaf, baiklah"

Sekali-kali Sasuke menggaruk –garuk wignya karena tidak tahan menggunakan benda aneh itu, menurutnya. Hinata tambah kesal dan sedikit membentak Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dan melakukan seadanya saja. Hinata menjadi pasrah dengan Sahabatnya itu.

Walaupun tidak memuaskan menurut Hinata, Sasuke sudah bisa menjadi cewek untuk sementara waktu, namun Hinata merasa geli dengn penampilan Sasuke. Penampilannya sekarang jauh dari kata_ cool_ yang selalu melekat di wajah Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke lebih terlihat manis.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

><p>"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal"<p>

"Jadi, temanku ini mau menumpang selama tiga hari dirumahmu, rumahnya terkunci dan dia tidak bisa masuk, orang tuanya agak sulit dihubungi karena badai dan saluran telepon putus", Kata Hinata menceritakan kisah tragis Sasuke, Cuma gara-gara terkunci. Sakura sedikit kasihan mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Tenang saja, teman Hinata temanku juga, kau boleh menumpang selama tiga hari dirumahku, masih banyak kamar kosong kok", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, melihat hal itu Sasuke agak sedikit gugup menatapnya, ada perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dilubuk hatinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura", kata Hinata senang

"T-terima kasih", Kata Sasuke masih gugup

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata pergi karena ada urusan mendadak, Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerita banyak dengan Sayuri alias Sasuke, Sasuke agak canggung harus menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sakura, mirip introgasi penjahat.

"Sakura, apa kau mengenal Sasuke?", tanya Sayuri tiba-tiba

"Sasuke, aku kenal, dia itu musuh bebuyutanku", kata Sakura, mata emerlagnya tiba-tiba memancarkan sedikit kebencian saat mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Oh"

"Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, hanya tahu namanya saja"

Tanpa mereka sadar, Itachi sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Eh, Kakak Itachi sudah pulang", kata Sakura. Sasuke yang kaget mendengar nama Itachi lantas berbalik sejenak untuk memastikannya. Sasuke tiba-tiba drop. _Itachi, ternyata dia Kakaknya Sakura_, gumam Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

"Apa Iruka dan Sai sudah pulang?", tanya Itachi

"Belum, mungkin mereka pulang agak sore. Oh ya, Perkenalkan dia ini teman Hinata, dia akan menginap tiga hari disini, bolehkan?", kata Sakura

"Terserah kau saja", kata Itachi, dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda.

"Eh, aku lupa, aku tinggal dengan kakak-kakakku, yang tadi itu kakak Itachi dia kakak keduaku, terus ada kakak Iruka dia kakak pertamaku dan kakak Sai dia kakak ketigaku"

"Orang tuammu?", Sayuri merasa perlu menanyakan hal ini, walaupun dia sudah tahu, sebagai pendukung akting saja.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, dan merekalah yang membesarkanku"

"Hn", tanpa sengaja Sayuri mengeluarkan kalimat khasnya

_Bodoh, matilah kau Sasuke_. Gumam Sasuke dipikirannya karena sadar dengan kebodohannya.

"Ah, kau mirip Sasuke saja, hahahah", untung saja Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sai dan Iruka sudah pulang, mereka pun sempat berkenalan dengan Sayuri. Sayuri sangat mengenal Sai yang jelas-jelas seniornya di tim sepak bola disekolahnya. Perkenalan yang singkat membuat Sai agak sedikit merasa tertarik dengan Sayuri.

_Ini seperti kandang singa, selain Itachi, Sai juga kakaknya. Kalau ketahuan aku bohong, mereka akan sama seperti dengan Neji kakaknya Hinata. _gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hari kedua berada dirumah Sakura, membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir akan sikap Sai yang begitu lembut terhadapnya, Sasuke jadi merinding mendengar kata-kata Sai.

Pukul 9 malam,

Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar Sakura, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dari kejauhan, Sakura sedang duduk berdua dengan Itachi, dipikiran Sasuke mereka lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, jelas-jelas mereka itu bersaudara, Sasuke kaget sendiri dengan pikiran anehnya itu, sepertinya muncul rasa cemburu, dengan segera Sasuke menghilangkan perasaan anehnya, dia segera berjalan menghindari pemandangan itu dan memilih berjalan memutar untuk menuju kamarnya, saat berbelok tanpa sengaja Sasuke menabrak Sai, Sai pun segera menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya agar tidak langsung terjatuh kelantai. Sasuke yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukkan Sai. pikirannya jadi kacau, bulu kuduknya merinding, baru kali ini dia dipeluk seorang cowok,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sayuri", tanya Sai

"Pergi!", teriak Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sai. Sai jadi bingung dengan tingkah Sayuri.

* * *

><p>Muka kusut, tentu saja, pemandangan yang di dapat Hinata dari muka Sasuke, saat dia berjalan menuju meja Sasuke.<p>

"Ada apa?"

"Berisik"

"Mukamu kusut lagi"

"Ini gara-gara ide gilamu"

"Ide gila? bukannya kau berhasil tinggal dirumah Sakura"

"Kemarin malam, Kakaknya Sakura yang ketiga memelukku"

"Oh"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Oh'! aku ini cowok!"

"Aku paham, coba ceritakan padaku"

"Tadi malam, tidak sengaja aku menabraknya, karena hampir jatuh, dia memelukku, aku tidak bisa terima itu"

"Hahaha, lagi pula Kakaknya Sakura tidak tahu kalau kau ini cowok, jadi itu hal yang wajar"

"sudah aku bilang, ini gara-gara ide gilamu"

"Ini demi kau juga Sasuke, aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku tinggal dijalanan, mana harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha?"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas"

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sakura. kelakuan Sai juga membuatnya agak merinding tiap mengingat kejadian itu, dan lagi kejadian saat di kolam sering muncul dalam pikirannya.

Hari ini pun Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena tiga hari yang menyusahkan hidupnya sudah lewat, tidak lupa Sasuke pamit dengan Iruka, Sai dan Sakura. Ada sedikit tatapan kecewa dari Sai, Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan tatapan yang membuatnya muak. Itachi tidak kelihatan jadi Sasuke hanya menitip pamit lewat Sakura.

* * *

><p>Hinata yang sibuk menjelaskan tempat-tempat lowongan kerja kepada Sasuke, menarik perhatian Sakura.<p>

"Aku juga mau, aku ingin sekali bisa bekerja", kata Sakura semangat

"Jangan ikut-ikutan bandara jidat"

"Diam kau rambut pantat ayam!"

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, aku tidak mau membantu", ancam Hinata. Mereka berdua memilih diam setelah mendengar ancaman Hinata. "Aku punya kenalan, Namanya Tante Konan, dia membutuhkan 2 pegawai baru di kafenya. Bagaimana? apa kalian mau?"

"Terserah saja", kata Sasuke

"Aku mau", Sakura makin semangat.

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mengantar kalian"

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, mereka bertiga bergegas berjalan menuju sebuah kafe yang berada di pinggir jalan. Kafe yang kecil namun sangat mewah dengan arsitek bangunannya. mereka bertiga langsung memasuki ruangan menejernya. Tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut biru dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga di kepalanya.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu tante Konan", Kata Hinata

"Tidak mungkin kau mengganggu Hinata, ayo silahkan duduk", katanya dengan ramah

"Aku kemari mengajak kedua temanku, kemarinkan Tante Konan mau mencari pegawai, nah, kebetulan kedua temanku ini sedang mencari pekerjaan"

Konan yang baru melihat Sasuke dan Sakura memandang mereka sejenak. Sasuke agak sedikit terlihat cuek dan malas jika ditatap, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Konan.

"Aku butuh pegawai yang pekerja keras dan tekun, apa kalian bisa itu?"

"Tentu", Kata sasusaku

"Masalah jadwal, aku mengikuti jadwal sekolah kalian, jadi setelah pulang sekolah kalian sudah harus bekerja"

Sasuke dan Sakura menggangguk pasti mendengar beberapa persyaratan dari Konan.

"Baiklah, kalian mulai besok bisa bekerja"

jelas terpancar kegembiraan dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

><p>Hari pertama bekerja. Membuat Sakura agak gugup harus melayani setiap orang yang datang. Ini pertama kalinya dia bekerja. Kakak-kakaknya tidak mengijinkannya melakukan apapun, apalagi kalau mereka tahu kalau Sakura sekarang sudah bekerja.<p>

Beberapa dari orang yang datang kebanyakan mereka anak-anak muda dan om-om. Mereka datang bukan sekedar memesan minuman namun ingin memperhatikan Sakura pelayan baru. Konan Hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka, kafenya menjadi rame, Sasuke yang posisinya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih agak sedikit risih dengan tatapan mesum mereka.

Saat Sakura sedang membawakan sebuah pesanan di salah satu meja, terlihat tiga orang yang agak tua terus memandangi Sakura.

"Hei. nona manis, siapa nama kamu?", kata salah satu dari ketiga orang itu

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja", kata Sakura tidak memeperdulikan pertanyaannya

"Ayolah, sebutkan saja namamu", katanya kembali dan mulai lancang memegang tangan Sakura. Sasuke yang sejak awal memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang anda pesan?", tanya Sasuke, menarik perhatian

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu", kata salah satunya dari mereka yang mulai kesal dengan kedatangan Sasuke

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku", kata Sasuke. cuek dengan tatapan mereka

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka memukul meja, "Apa-apaan kau! pergi sana! kau cuma jadi pengganggu saja!", gertaknya

"Kalau kalian mau mengacau, sebaiknya pergi dari kafe ini", kata Sasuke dengan tatap onyxnya yang dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang salah dari mereka meninju pipi Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terjatuh. Sasuke yang tidak terima berdiri dan membalas mereka, dengan segara Sakura menahan Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami, bisakah anda berhenti", kata Sakura

"Sakura..."

"Diamlah Sasuke"

"Baiklah nona manis, kalau kau yang meminta", kata mereka dan kembali duduk. sementara itu Sakura menarik Sasuke kebelakang kafe.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sakura,sambil mengompres pipi Sasuke

"Cih, kau bodoh sekali! kenapa harus minta maaf kepada mereka"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini"

"Kita bisa cari yang lain"

"Bodoh! pekerjaan itu sulit ditemukan, kau seenaknya mengatakan cari yang lain"

"Aku tidak suka dengan mereka yang datang cuma memperhatikanmu"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli"

"Peduli? untuk apa? ingat kita ini musuh"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya terasa panas saat melihat mereka yang memegang tangan Sakura dan terus menatap Sakura.

"Berisik"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!", Kata Sakura menatap lekat mata onxy Sasuke. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dan membisu, Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku sibuk", kata Sasuke dan beranjak pergi

"Sasuke! kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"..."

* * *

><p>Semenjak Sasuke mengatakan peduli terhadapnya, Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu yang muncul dalam hatinya, batinnya mengatakan kalau dia mulai menyukai Sasuke dan berharap berhenti bertengkar denganya, tapi berdamai hal yang terberat bagi Sakura, sejak dari awal mereka bertemu di TK, kata benci mulai muncul, Sakura benci dengan Sasuke yang terus mengganggunya, menyembunyikan tasnya, membuang topinya ditempat sampah, dan ejekan bandara jidatnya tidak hilang sampai mereka beranjak SMA. Namun yang dirasakan Sakura adalah lelah dengan semua pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan.<p>

"Sa-sakura", Kata Hinata membuyar lamunan Sakura

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke hari ini tidak masuk, soalnya dia Sakit"

"Sakit apa?"

"Se-sepertinya demam, padahal dirumahnya kosong, lagi-lagi Sasuke di tinggalkan"

Setelah mendengar kalimat Hinata, Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak berapa lama langkahnya terhenti di kediaman Uchiha. Beberapa kali Sakura memencet bel namun tidak ada jawaban,

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, namun sama sekali tidak ada juga yang menjawab. Sakura yang panik langsung menerobos masuk, ternyata pagar dan pintu rumah Sasuke tidak terkunci, Mata emerlagnya menatap lurus kebawa, tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang tergeletak di ruang tamu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Horeee...! chapter kedua yang panjang dan membosankan ini udah kelar *senyum-senyum gaje

maaf agak lama updatenya, maaf juga jika banyak kesalahan dalam kalimat, autor hanya orang biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

cuap-cuap author,

**eet gitu: **pertanyaan pertamamu meleset, heheh, Sakura dan Itachi itu adalah Saudara kandung dalam FFku, pertanyaan keduamu benar, Itachi ada sedikit problem dengan Sasuke. Yosh, saya akan berusaha cepat mengupdate kalau tidak sibuk.

**Anonymouse Me** :maaf sangat mengecewakan dengan ceritaku yang kacau balau dalam penulisannya, terima kasih atas masukkannya, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi.

**gyatss** : makasih reviewnya

**Kakak Heirin** : terima kasih, saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya

spesial thanks buat yang udah review *tabur-tabur bunga sakura

akhir kata review lagi yah... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO, AU, Fic ini akan membuat anda mati kebosanan dan kebingungan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Tidak tahu apa ini -_-"

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**Iruka, Sai, dan Itachi adalah kakak Kandung Sakura  
>Iruka : 22 tahun<br>Itachi : 19 tahun  
>Sai : 18 tahun<br>Sakura : 17 tahun**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like, Don't read<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Problem**

**.**

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura, namun sama sekali tidak ada juga yang menjawab. Sakura yang panik langsung menerobos masuk, ternyata pagar dan pintu rumah Sasuke tidak terkunci, Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus kebawah, tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang tergeletak di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon, kau jangan mati Sasuke, Ah! Badanmu panas sekali, Sasuke ayo bangun! Jangan mati disini!" teriak Sakura dan terus mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup"

"Memangnya siapa yang mati? Bodoh"

"Cih, Untuk apa kau berbaring disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cepat sana pulang" kata Sasuke dingin dan segera berdiri.

"Kau yang bodoh! aku datang menjengukmu"

"Tidak perlu"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan masih duduk dilantai. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari Sakura tiba-tiba rubuh dan kembali tergeletak di lantai

"Sasuke!"

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang, kan"

"Bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! aku tidak akan pulang kalau keadaanmu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau kasar sekali"

"Dasar keras kepala"

"kepala ku memang keras"

Capek meladeni Sakura, Sasuke hanya terdiam dibopong Sakura kekamarnya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke semakin tinggi dan membuatnya malas untuk bertengkar dengan Sakura.

Setelah masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan semua perabot tertata rapi, buku-buku yang tersusun dirak-rak dan cat tambok putih yang membuat kamar itu terlihat begitu bersih.

"I-ini kamarmu?" Tanya Sakura begitu kagum melihat kamar Sasuke yang bersih dan rapi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamarmu rapi"

"Bodoh, jangan samakan kamarku dengan kamar Dobe yang sangat berantakan"

"Aku cuma bilang rapi, Kau ini, sakit pun marah-marah"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Tidak"

"Heee! Ini gawat, kau harus minum obat segera, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tidak"

"Apa! Kau juga tidak makan! Apa kau mau mati" teriak Sakura. Sasuke hanya terus menutup telinganya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan masakkan kau bubur"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Sakura yang sibuk didapur, mencoba membuat bubur. Oh tentu saja, Dapur adalah tempat yang jarang dimasuki Sakura. Kakaknya akan sangat marah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura saat memasak. Untung saja Iruka sedikit mengajarkan Sakura cara membuat bubur, tidak menunggu beberapa lama, Panci yang berisikan beras dan air sudah naik di atas kompor, selama menunggunya masak, Sakura membawakan kompresan air hangat buat Sasuke.

Sesampainya dikamar, Sasuke masih terbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, napasnya begitu cepat, wajah Sasuke penuh dengan keringat, suhu tubuhnya semakin meninggi dan membuat Sasuke merasa tubuhnya nyeri. Sakura langsung mengompres dahi Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Hmm, ada apa?"

"Kau disini saja"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, sebaiknya kau banyak-banyak istirahat, aku sudah memasakkanmu bubur"

"Hn"

"Tumben kau tidak memanggilku bandara jidat"

"Aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu" kata Sasuke sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Sakura.

Sementara di dapur, bubur yang sudah matang dan terlalu matang sampai meluap-luap dan gosong.

"Apa kau tidak memcium sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian bangun.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" teriak Sakura dan segera berlari menuju dapur

Bubur yang hangus sukses membuat dapur Sasuke penuh dengan asap. Sakura yang bingung langsung refleks mengangkat pancinya tanpa pengalas tangan.

"ADUUH...! PANAS!" Teriak Sakura dan melempar panci kesembarangan tempat

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakkan Sakura langsung memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari menuju dapur.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke, maaf..., dapurmu hancur, hiks..hiks" Isak tangis Sakura sambil terus menahan luka perih ditangannnya

Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan menarik Sakura dengan pelan keluar dari dapur

"Tunggu dulu, aku bersihkan dapurmu, hiks"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi..."

"... bodoh! apa membersihkan dapur lebih penting dari pada tanganmu"

Sakura hanya terdiam, tangannya yang dia sembunyikan ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berguna, hanya menambah sakit Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengobati luka bakar Sakura

"Lumayan, perihnya sedikit hilang, Maafkan aku"

"Dasar bandara jidat, kau sendiri tahu kalau panci itu panas, kenapa dipegang" Kata Sasuke, sedikit emosi

"Aku bingung harus di apakan"

"Kau bisa matikan kompornya saja" tambah emosi

"Jangan memarahiku!" Kata Sakura lebih meninggikan suaranya

"Bodoh"

"Maaf, aku memang salah, rasanya jadi terbalik, kau yang mengobatiku, padahal kau yang sakit"

"Sudahlah"

"Aku..."

**CUP!**

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sakura, tidak begitu lama dan segera melempaskan ciumannya. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah, namun berubah menjadi marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wajah Sakura sekarang menjadi emosi

"..."

"Aku mau pulang!"

Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam menatapnya pergi. Sakura marah, itu yang terlihat di wajahnya saat menatap Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah senang saat Sasuke menciumnya.

_Aku salah? Sakura sama sekali tidak senang, apa dia betul-betul membenciku?_

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya, Demamnya tidak juga turun, Sasuke memilih duduk dan menyalakan TV.

.

.

.

_Dasar pantat ayam bodoh, berani-beraninya menciumku, aku muak! Kesal! aku membencinya! Baka, baka, otak mesum._

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun air matanya tidak bisa berhenti,

**_BRUUAAKK..._**

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan

"Maaf" Kata Sakura dan terus menunduk.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Na-naruto, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau menangis?"

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, uhm, aku bisa minta tolong padamu?"

"tentu"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TING...TONG..TING..TONG..<em>**

"Sakura" Gumam Sasuke dan langsung berjalan membuka pintu.

"Oi...Teme" Sapa seseorang dengan nyengir khasnya.

"Dobe, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mukamu kusut sekali, memangnya kau kira siapa yang akan datang"

"Aku sibuk, sebaiknya kau pulang saja"

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kau ini kejam sekali, langsung mengusirku"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini, sakura memintaku untuk membawakan makanan dan obat untukmu" Kata Naruto dan menyodorkan bungkusan.

"Masuklah"

"Apa Sakura tadi kesini?"

"Hn"

"Ahk, kau ini, 'Hn' apa, 'iya' atau 'tidak?"

"Iya"

"Dia tadi menangis" Raut Naruto sedikit menjadi tenang. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Menangis?"

"Ahk, jangan pura-pura, kalian sudah melakukan apa saja" Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi tatapan mesum.

"Cih, jangan berpikiran macam-macam"

"Dasar Teme pelit"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku ingin istirahat dulu"

"Iya.. iya, aku pulang"

* * *

><p>Pagi yang begitu damai dan ruangan kelas yang cuma ada beberapa orang, sekarang masih pukul 06:30, Sakura memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Merasakan kedamaian di kelas sebelum di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang mirip penjual di pasar.<p>

"Sakura" suara bariton seseorang mengusik waktu damai Sakura.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura malas, dan tetap pada posisinya.

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Aku sedang sibuk, jangan menggangguku"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, bosan melihat keras kepala Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membuat Sakura berdiri.

"Aku bilang, aku sedang sibuk" Kata Sakura, namun Sasuke tetap diam dan menarik Sakura keluar kelas. Sesampainya di atap gedung Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang terus menggenggam lengan Sakura.

"Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara masalah kema-"

"-Cukup, aku tidak mau membahas soal kemarin" Potong Sakura. Sakura memilih untuk tidak mengingat kejadian di rumah Sasuke "Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi, jadi lupakanlah" Sambung Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap sakura. Sakura yang merasa di tatap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya kesembarangan tempat.

"Kau marah?"

"Sudahlah, jangan di bahas lagi" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangnya, melihat Sakura tersenyum hampir membuatnya _blushing,_ dengan segera Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Lain kali, jangan datang kalau hanya menghancurkan rumahku" kata Sasuke.

"Apa...! aku tidak akan pernah kerumahmu lagi, ueek" Kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit.

_Kau tahu, kalau kau tersenyum, akan terlihat lebih cantik._

_._

_._

_._

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan olahraga lari, semuanya siap!" Kata guru Gai sambil mengangkat jempolnya satu dan tak lupa giginya yang bersilau.

"Iya..." Kata seluruh murid-murid, lemas.

"Apa-apaan itu! Mana semangat muda kalian!" Teriak guru Gai dengan semangatnya.

"BAIK, PAK...!" Teriak seluruh murid.

"Bagus! ayo 10 kali putaran lapangan, ayo.. 1, 2, 1, 2.." Kata guru Gai dengan semangat membaranya.

"Cuma 10 kali? itu sih kecil, 50 kali putaran pun aku bisa"

Dengan Segera Tenten memukul kepala Lee "enak saja kau bilang 50 kali, mau membunuh orang, kau saja yang lari 50 kali" Protes Tenten, mendengar kalimat Lee.

"Tidak perlu memukulku" Kata Lee sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Kau tuh, kalau ngomong jangan asal ngomong saja..." Tenten yang sibuk mengomel tidak di perhatikan Lee, tatapan Lee kini menuju keseberang lapangan, tampak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sibuk bercerita dengan gadis berambut indigo. Menatap Sakura dari jauh saja membuat Lee tersenyum senang"Lee...! kau mendengar tidak!" teriak Tenten di telinga Lee.

"Iya-iya, aku dengar" Kata Lee, kali ini wajah Lee berubah menjadi kesal, gadis berambut pink yang dia lihat sekarang sedang berbicara dengan seorang cowok yang di bencinya, Sasuke Uchiha, Lee membencinya, setiap hari Sakura bersamanya, itu membuat Lee sakit hati, dari awal bertemu Sakura di bangku SMP, Lee sudah menaruh hati pada Sakura, namun lain lagi dengan Sakura, dia begitu membenci Lee, menurut Sakura dandanan Lee sangat aneh, sampai SMA pun Sakura tetap memanggil Lee dengan sebutan alis tebal atau si mata bawang, menurut Lee itu adalah panggilan sayang Sakura kepadanya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi di ejek Sasuke, memilih pergi dari lapangan. Lee yang melihat Sakura pergi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke

" Uchiha, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding lari?" tanya Lee, Dengan wajah menantang.

"Hn? Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Yang menang akan mendapatkan Sakura-chan, bagaimana?"

"Ambil saja kalau kau suka padanya" kata Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan Lee.

"Hmm, ternyata Uchiha hanya begitu saja, kau lemah" Kata-kata Lee sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghampiri Lee,

"Aku terima tantanganmu" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Lee.

Lee dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri lapangan dan mulai bersiap lari.

"Wah...wah... ini baru semangat muda, hahaha, kalian siap!" kata guru Gai yang bertambah semangat melihat Lee dan Sasuke yang akan bertanding lari.

"Kyaaa...! Sasuke...Sasuke...!"Teriak seluruh Fans Sasuke.

"Ayo Lee!" teriak Tenten, pertandingan fans terbanyak, Lee kalah,

"Mulai!"

Dengan cepatnya Lee dan Sasuke berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Pertandingan mereka sebanyak dua kali putaran, putaran pertama Seimbang, saat putaran terakhir lari Sasuke menjadi lambat, kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang belum sehat betul setelah Sakit kemarin membuatnya agak capek untuk berlari, Lee yang melihat peluang, mempercepat larinya.

.

.

Finish.

Sasuke kalah, Pertandingan dimenangkan Lee, Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal.

"Sesuai perjanjian Sakura-chan menjadi milikku" Kata Lee. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah datarnya dan tidak mempedulikan kalimat-kalimat Lee. Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena kalah memilih keluar dari lapangan. Saat berjalan keluar lapangan, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan sedikit berbisik "Jauhi Lee" Katanya, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan pergi, Sakura yang masih kebingungan hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke yang sudah jauh.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Lee saat bertemu Sakura di koridor sekolah.

"Apa maumu, alis tebal?" kata Sakura, agak kesal.

"Hari minggu ini apa kau ada waktu?" Tanya Lee dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan dahinya "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Hah, aku sibuk"

"Kalau minggu depannya lagi?"

"Tidak bisa"

"Kalau..."

"...Aku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa, jangan menggangguku" potong Sakura dan bergegas meninggalkan Rock Lee.

Setiap hari menjadi hari yang menyebalkan buat Sakura, Lee selalu saja ada dimanapun Sakura berada.

"Hei ayam!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah stresnya dan prustasi berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke. Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Sakura. "Pantat ayam! Dengar kalau aku memanggilmu!" teriak Sakura merasa tidak didengar.

"Bicaralah lebih sopan" kata Sasuke, tetap pada posisi buku di depan wajahnya. Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke kini menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sakura terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya Sakura baru sadar dengan apa yang akan dia lakukannya 'meminta tolong kepada Sasuke' berkali-kali Sakura memikirkannya, sampai-sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Sakura, berhenti membaca dan memandangi Sakura. Mata Onyxnya terus memandangi wajah Sakura, bingung, itu yang terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke, sejak tadi menahan tawanya.

"Hah, Tunggu, aku sedang berpikir" Kata Sakura dan kembali sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku mau keluar"

"Eh, jangan dulu, Huft.. baiklah, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" Kata Sakura, pasrah, Walau dipikir berapa kali pun tetap saja yang bisa menolong Sakura hanya Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menahan keinginannya untuk mengata-ngatai Sasuke.

"Bantuan apa?" Sasuke yang tadinya akan keluar, kembali ke posisinya dan menatap mata emerald yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sasuke kaget dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Sakura, Kepalanya sibuk mencerna kalimat Sakura sedang wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku mau kau jadi pacarku supaya si alis tebal itu tidak menggangguku lagi"

Sasuke sedikit pernapas legah, yang dipikirkannya salah, selama bertahun-tahun, gadis yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya tidak juga mengibarkan bendera perdamaian.

"Sasuke"

"..."

"Pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ahk, kau ini lain kali belajar bahasa yang benar" Kata Sakura, bosan dengan kalimat khas Sasuke "Jadi, apa kau mau?" sambung Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi, sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ah! Sasukeee! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" teriakan stres Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ohayo...Sakura-Chan" sapa Lee dengn semangat saat bertemu Sakura di gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan menggangguku"

"Hahaha, aku tidak mengganggumu, cuma mengucapkan selamat pagi" kata Lee yang tetap tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini-" Kata-Kata Sakura terpotong, kaget dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ditatapnya orang itu 'Sasuke', Sakura menjadi bingung, kenapa secara tiba-tiba sikap Sasuke jadi berubah, tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pikirannya, Sakura berjalan menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke dan hanya terdiam, Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah. Lee yang melihat kelakuan Sasuke sedikit kesal dan merasa Sasuke sudah melanggar perjanjian mereka.

Sesampainya di koridor, Sasuke dan Sakura terus berjalan sambil berpegangan, wajah Sakura hampir menyamai warna kepiting rebus, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatnya nyaman berada di sampingnya, berbeda jika mereka sedang bertengkar, aurah membunuh yang ada di sekeliling Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau mau pegang tanganku?" Tanya Sakura mulai sadar dari alam pikirannya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Sakura kemudian kembali menatap kedepan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku" Kata Sakura, mulai kesal.

"Kau sendirikan yang minta, sampai si alis tebal itu tidak menggangumu lagi" Jawab Sasuke, enteng. Sakura terdiam, Sakura hampir melupakan Kejadian meminta tolongnya kepada Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke mau menolongnya.

"I-iya sih, tapi, apa kita akan begini terus?" Kata Sakura terbata-bata, mulai tidak nyaman, bagaimana kalau di lihat teman-teman kelasnya atau murid-murid lainnya, mereka akan betul-betul di gosipkan sedang pacaran, dan itu hal yang tidak di inginkan Sakura "Tapi, sekarang Lee tidak ada, jadi dia tidak melihat kita" Sambung Sakura, merasa ingin cepat menjauh dari Sasuke, perasaannya mulai kacau, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar, dan wajahnya yang sengaja dia sembunyikan dari Sasuke karena masih memerah.

Mendengar berbagai alasan Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan masuk ke kelas, sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri di koridor menenangkan keadaanya.

"Sa-sakura-chan"

"Ah, Eh, Hi-hinata" Kata-kata Sakura menjadi terbata-bata.

"Ka-kau kenapa?"

"Hehehe, tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Sakura kembali menenangkan dirinya, kedatangan Hinata membuatnya Kaget setengah mati, pikirnya, Hinata melihat adegan mesranya dengan Sasuke. ternyata Hinata tidak melihat apapun dan dibalas tawa hambar Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Cafe.<strong>

Ramai, hari ini cafe Konan Sangat ramai, hal itu terjadi semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura bekerja. Dari pihak para pria sibuk memperhatikan Sakura, dan dari pihak para gadis sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa selalu diperhatikan hanya menatap cuek dan tidak mempedulikan mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menatap para pelanggannya.

"Mereka seperti fans bagi pelanggan yang datang" Kata Matsuri, sambil memperhatikan beberapa pelanggan yang senang memandangi Sakura ataupun Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja mereka, cafe jadi ramaikan?" Kata Temari.

"Betul juga, dari pada cafe sunyi" Kata Matsuri dengan semangat.

"Kalian ini, berhentilah bergosip" Kata seseorang cowok dengan rambutnya yang di ikat tinggi kebelakang.

"Siapa yang bergosip, kami sedang bekerja kok" Kata Matsuri.

"Shika-chan, kami tidak sedang bergosip, Cuma bercerita tentang pegawai baru" Kata Temari, merusak nama Shikamaru dengan tambahan –chan.

"Hoaam..., kalian berisik saja" Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau itu yang cari masalah duluan, antarkan makanan ini cepat ke meja nomor 3" Kata Matsuri sambil meletakkan makanan di nampang Shikamaru.

Temari, Shikamaru, dan Matsuri adalah pegawai lama Konan, Shikamaru yang tugasnya sama dengan Sasuke mengantar pesanan, sedangkan matsuri seperti Sakura menulis pesanan dan Temari adalah koki yang paling handal di kafe.

Hari semakin sore, waktunya cafe tutup, Temari dan Matsuri sudah membersihkan ruangan dapur, Sakura juga sudah membersihkan ruangan kafe, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke sibuk menata perlengkapan.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga pekerjaan hari ini" Kata Matsuri sambil meregangkan ototnya. "Eh Sakura-chan pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku pulang sama-"

"-Aku" potong Sasuke. Dengan seenaknya menyambung kalimat Sakura.

"Hei, ayam, siapa yang mau pulang dengan kau" Kata Sakura, kesal.

"Hahaha, Sakura-chan dan Uchiha Lucu, yaa" Kata Matsuri tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini bertengkar terus, lama-lama kalian bisa jadian loh" Tambah Temari. Sakura hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, Sasuke tetap _stay cool_.

"Aku pulang duluan" Kata Shikamaru, berjalan dengan muka malas dan mengantuk. Sesekali menguap.

"Shika-kun, kau mau pulang, yaah?" Tanya Temari. Kali ini Temari memanggilnya dengan –kun, sebenarnya Temari menyukai Shikamaru, tapi Shikamarunya saja yang tidak pernah menganggap serius semua perlakuan Temari.

"Iya, aku mengantuk sekali" Kata Shikamaru tetap berjalan dan melambaikan tanganya.

"Baiklah, kami berdua juga mau pulang, sampai jumpa Sakura-chan, Uchiha" Kata Matsuri dan berjalan keluar cafe bersama Temari. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman, Sasuke tetap diam.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sakura juga bergegas pulang, dari belakang Sasuke Mengikutinya. Merasa di ikuti, Sakura berbalik dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan mengikutiku"

"Bodoh, apa kepalamu sudah terbentur, jelas-jelas rumahmu dan rumahku searah" Kata Sasuke dan menatap dingin ke arah Sakura. Dengan Segera Sakura mengalihkan pandannya, wajahnya memerah akibat kalimat konyol yang dia lontarkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, suasana menjadi kaku.

"Sakura" Sasuke angkat bicara, menghilangkan suasana kaku.

"A-apa?" jawab Sakura, kaget mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Masalah Lee-"

"-Kalau kau Cuma mau ngomong masalah Lee, sebaiknya kau tidak usah bicara, aku malas mendengar orang aneh itu" Potong Sakura.

"Lee menjadikanmu taruhan, dan aku menyetujuinya"

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke 'taruhan', Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasuke.

"Yang memenangkan taruhan itu Le-"

**_Plaak_**

Tangan Sakura tepat mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mau ikut taruhan itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat marah. Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya, cuma karena di anggap remeh Sasuke menerima tantangan itu "Kau dan si alis tebal itu sama saja! Hiks.." Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hanya terdiam, sedikit menyesal dengan tindakan cerobohnya, Setidaknya dia bisa menahan emosinya saat mendengar kata-kata Lee, Tapi semuanya terlambat, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah sedih Sakura.

"Maaf" gumam Sasuke dan kembali berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun Sakura tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya sibuk mengobrol dengan Hinata, Sakura membuat seakan-akan Sasuke itu tidak ada, Lee yang biasanya mengganggu, hanya di tanggapinya dengan kesal dan sering memarahi Lee. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan sikap Sakura hanya terdiam, Sasuke juga tidak menegur Sakura bahkan menyapanya pun tidak. Kali ini yang menggerakkan Sasuke hanya keegoisan. Yaa, Sasuke dengan keegoisannya dan Sakura dengan ketidakpeduliannya. Hinata yang merasa perubahan sikap keduanya merasa seperti mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"A-ano.., Sakura-chan, kau dan Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Hinata saat sedang istirahat di taman bersama Sakura.

"Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal" jawab Sakura acuh.

"Hmm. Ka-kalau ada masalah sebaiknya di selesaikan"

"Sebaiknya ganti pembahasan, bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita jalan-jalan" Kata Sakura mengubah arah bicara Hinata.

"Sakura! kau tidak boleh seperti ini" Hinata sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, bukan seperti Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya! Kalau kau menganggap dia temanmu, sana! Pergi saja dengan dia!" emosi Sakura sedikit meluap-luap, amarahnya keluar didepan Hinata. Sakura memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Hinata yang menatap sedih kearah Sakura.

.

.

.

Kata-kata Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hinata. Hinata nampak sedih dengan semua kata-kata Sakura.

"Hinata-chan" sapa seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Hinata berbalik dan wajahnya sedikit memerah "Kau ini, kalau pulang bilang-bilang dong, aku dari tadi mencarimu" Kata Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sudah seminggu Hinata dan Naruto jadian, Seminggu yang lalu Naruto menembaknya. Hinata sangat senang dengan hal itu, ternyata selama ini Naruto juga menyukainya. Namun status mereka masih disembunyikan, Hinata masih malu kalau sampai di ketahui oleh teman-teman kelasnya, apalagi Sakura, tapi sekarang hubungannya dengan Sakura sedang tidak baik dan wajah Hinata kembali tampak sedih.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hinata.

"A-aku dan Sakura bertengkar" kata Hinata dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bertengkar? Padahal kalian itu sahabatan"

"Sakura dan Sasuke sepertinya ada masalah, mereka berdua tidak bertengkar atau berbicara, apa kau tahu sesuatu dari Sasuke?"

"Hmm, Tidak, Teme seperti biasa aja dengan sikap cueknya"

"Oh, begitu, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka berdua kembali seperti dulu, tapi.. aku dengan Sakura juga bertengkar" Kata Hinata, menghela napa perlahan.

"Sudahlah, aku jamin Sakura akan datang meminta maaf padamu" kata Naruto dengan nyengir khasnya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura itu tidak pernah betul-betul marah padamu, percaya saja, hehehe" Kembali Naruto memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Hinata hanya mengangguk, Hinata selalu ingin percaya dengan setiap apa yang di katakan Naruto.

"Ayo cepat pulang" Kata Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata _Blushing_.

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi yang cerah, seseorang memilih untuk tidak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sampai mukanya juga, dibalik selimut sepertinya dia sedang berfikir.<p>

"Bodoh, kenapa sampai marah begitu" ucapnya di balik selimut.

Dengan malas gadis berambut soft pink itu bangun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sekarang menjadi hari minggu yang membosankan bagi Sakura, kemarin dia marahan dengan Sasuke dan sekarang marahan dengan Hinata, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya jalan-jalan di hari minggu. Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya prustasi dengan keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Ssshtt, mereka kenapa yaa?" bisik Temari.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Bisik Matsuri.

"Suasananya kayak perang dingin saja" Kata Temari.

"Hmm, mungkin saja" gumam Matsuri.

Selama di cafe, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak saling menegur, Sakura yang suka meneriaki Sasuke dengan sebutan 'pantat ayam' pun sama sekali tidak terdengar, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pelanggan masing-masing, Melihat hal itu, Temari dan Matsuri hanya menghembuskan napas perlahan, mereka berdua lebih senang dengan sikap Sakura ataupun Sasuke yang saling mengganggu.

Saat cafe tutup, Sakura memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Shikamaru juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang di rasakan Temari dan Matsuri.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Temari, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kejam sekali, kami cuma mau tahu kenapa Sakura bersikap begitu" Kata Matsuri yang sedikit jengkel dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan segera memanggul tasnya dan bergegas pergi. Temari dan Matsuri yang melihat tingkah Sasuke menjadi tambah kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian marah pun dia tidak akan berbicara"

Matsuri dan Temari segera berbalik dan meihat Shikamaru, seperti biasa Shikamaru akan menguap dan merasa mengantuk.

"Kau lihat sendiri sikapnya tadi, membuat orang kesal saja" Kata Matsuri.

"Hooamm...~ kalian berisik sekali, sepertinya mereka berdua ada sedikit masalah, dan hal itu yang membuat keduanya menjadi dingin satu sama lain, sepertinya cuma mereka berdua yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka" Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Matsuri yang sejak tadi protes hanya terdiam, begitu juga Temari memilih tidak berkomentar lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang begitu gelap, seseorang tengah berbaring di kasur, mata onyxnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini tepat seminggu Sakura tidak berbicara dengannya. Sasuke merasa muncul perasaan aneh di hatinya, perasaan rindu akan suara ejekkan Sakura ataupun kekerasan yang tiba-tiba di buat Sakura karena merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke bergegas bangun dan mencari ponselnya. Mengacak Kasurnya dan mengangkat semua bantal dan akhirnya menemukan ponselnya. Di tatapnya layar ponselnya dan menuliskan sebuah pesan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triiitt...triiitt...<em>**

Seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya di kasur, meraih ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya yang tadi berdering, wajahnya kini kaget menatap sebuah pesan yang di kirim dari orang yang tidak mungkin repot-repot mengirim pesan dengan kaimat 'Maafkan aku, bisa kita seperti dulu'. Sakura hanya terdiam dan sedikit tertunduk, kemudian Sakura membalas pesan orang yang sangat di bencinya itu.

.

.

**_Triit...triitt..._**

**From : Sakura**

**Minta maaflah di depanku.**

Sasuke yang menatap layar ponselnya hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas SMS Sakura, sekarang di pejamkan matanya dan berharap segera tertidur.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah, keduanya hanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sakura hanya menatap seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya tanpa bersuara apapun.

"Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku akan-"

"-Maaf"

Sakura terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemilik mata onyx yang sekarang menatapnya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam namun sangat menawan dimata wanita manapun.

"Ha-hanya itu?" Sakura jadi kaku dan gugup, jarang sekali Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf, apa itu belum cukup?" Kata Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Sakura tanpa peduli kalau sekarang Sakura memilih menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Be-berjanjilah tidak akan menjadikan aku taruhan lagi"

"Baik, aku janji"

Sakura kembali terdiam, wajahnya sangat merah, entah karena malu, atau tatapan mata Sasuke yang membuatnya _blushing, _tatapan Sasuke begitu lembut di sadari Sakura, wajah Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan kaget melihat Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya "Dasar mesum!" Teriak Sakura dan mendorong muka Sasuke kuat-kuat dan bergegas berlari.

Sasuke langsung terjatuh "Hei! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak kesal Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berdiri dan merapikan keadaannya, sedikit tergambar senyuman di wajah Sasuke, dia tahu kalau wajah Sakura tadi sempat memerah saat menatapnya.

* * *

><p>"Aku minta maaf, aku janji aku tidak akan membentakmu seperti kemarin" pinta seorang gadis berambut soft pink di hadapan seorang gadis berambut indigo.<p>

"Sa-Sakura" Kata Hinata dan tersenyum lembut menatap sahabatnya.

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu, kau adalah sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu"

"Hinata, terima kasih" Kata Sakura girang dan memeluk Hinata.

"Hei-hei, aku saja tidak pernah memeluk Hinata-chan seperti itu" Kata seseorang yang baru masuk kekelas. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada kok, hehehe" Kata Naruto.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata, hanya dengan menatap Naruto saja, wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ayo, temani aku ke kantin"

"Manja sekali, pergi sana sendiri"

"Hei, aku mau mengajak Hinata-chan"

"Mengajak Hinata? Untuk apa? Eh, sejak kapan kau memanggil Hinata dengan –chan dan kau Hinata sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan –kun?"

"Hinata-chan sekarang adalah pacarku, dan wajarkan kalau aku mengajaknya"ceplos Naruto. Sakura kaget, dan Hinata menunduk malu.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Tentu"

"Hinata, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"M-maaf Sakura, aku tahu kau agak tidak suka dengan Naruto-kun, jadi aku tidak memberitahumu"

"Sudahlah, Sakura, jangan kaget seperti itu, aku akan menjaga Hinata kok"

"..."

"Jangan sakiti Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melihat Hinata sampai menangis karena ulahmu, paham itu" Kata Sakura.

"Janji, oh ayolah Sakura, jangan seperti itu, aku tidak merebut Hinata darimu" Kata Naruto, merasa Sakura menentang hubungannya.

"Sa-Sakura, tenang saja, Naruto sangat baik padaku, aku juga percaya padanya" Kata Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, Aku percaya padamu Hinata, pokoknya kalau Naruto menyakitimu, aku yang akan menghajarnya"

"Terima kasih, Sakura"

"Kalau perlu kau bisa membunuhku kalau sampai aku menyakiti Hinata" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata langsung menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Sakura hanya tertawa, dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di kelas.

* * *

><p><em>Udara dingin sekarang berhembus di kota semua warga memakai pakai<em>_a__n yang tebal. Sekian penyampaian dari kami. _

"Siaran cuaca hari ini lebih cepat disampaikan" Kata Sai sambil meminum teh hangat bersama Iruka di ruang keluarga.

"Hmm, sekarang sedang libur musim dingin, membosankan" Kata Iruka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Iya-iya, kita ke taman hiburan"

Iruka dan Sai masih sibuk dengan ide mereka untuk jalan-jalan keluar, Itachi yang baru bangun berjalan melewati ruang tamu.

"Itachi, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Iruka.

"Terserah Iruka-nii saja" Kata Itachi dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Ok, kau juga harus ikut"

**_Tok...Tok.._**

Diketuk berapa kalipun, pintu yang ada di hadapan Itachi tidak juga terbuka. Itachi memutar gagang pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

"Apa kau masih tidur?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura.

Sakura yang sejak tadi sudah bangun hanya terdiam dan pura-pura tidur. "_Untuk apa Itachi-nii, kemari"_ kata Sakura dalam hati, dengan perasaan kesal, hari ini Sakura betul-betul marah pada Itachi.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Itachi lagi, namun Sakura tetap tidak ingin menjawab apapun pertanyaan Kakak yang paling di patuhinya.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar" Kata Itachi dan berjalan menuju pintu, langkah Itachi sempat terhenti "Kata-kata yang aku keluarkan kemarin tidak akan aku tarik kembali" kata Itachi lagi, dan kini berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura, wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih mendengar kata-kata Kakaknya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**23:40 PM**

"Ya ampun, sudah jam segini" Kata Sakura yang sedang menatap jam tangannya dan bergegas berlari. Beberapa hari ini Konan menambahkan jadwal kerja buat Sakura dan yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Sakura berdiri terdiam menatap seseorang yang berdiri di teras.

"Dari mana kau sampai jam segini?" tanya Itachi yang bersandar di dinding teras rumah menatap dingin ke arah Sakura yang baru pulang.

"A-aku dari... rumah teman" Ucapan Sakura terbata-bata, takut dengan sikap Itachi yang sekarang menatapnya agak marah.

"Apa setiap hari kau ke rumah teman, sampai pulang selarut ini?"

"I-iya, aku ada banyak tugas"

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu kerumah temanmu, aku dan Sai akan mengajarimu"

"Itachi-nii! Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa kau berani membatahku!"

"Tapi-"

"-Sekarang aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau keluar pada sore hari"

"Tapi-"

"-Jangan membantah dan dengar kata-kataku!" Kata Iachi sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sakura memilih berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Iruka saat melihat Sakura yang baru pulang dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan urusan Iruka-nii!" Kata Sakura dengan kasar dan masuk kekamarnya dengan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Iruka yang menatapnya hanya kebingungan, melihat Itachi yang baru masuk, Iruka menanyakan hal yang sama "Ada apa ini?"

"Maaf, aku agak lelah" ucap Itachi dan meninggalkan Iruka.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua, tidak menghargaiku sebagai kakak dirumah ini!" ucap Iruka agak kesal dengan tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Ada apa Iruka-nii?" Tanya Sai yang baru dari kamar mandi.

"Tanya saja sama Sakura dan Itachi" Kata Iruka dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya. Sai menjadi bingung dengan tingkah orang-orang dirumahnya. Suasana rumah menjadi sedikit panas.

Sakura memilih berbohong dan tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kalau dia sekarang bekerja di sebuah cafe, Itachi paling tidak suka jika Sakura bekerja, menurutnya, dia, Sai, dan Iruka masih mampu membiayai Sakura. Namun Sakura merasa dirinya juga berhak menentukan hidupnya tanpa harus patuh terus dengan Itachi, tapi begitulah Itachi, dia akan keras jika Sakura tidak mengikuti aturannya. Iruka lebih memilih diam jika Itachi yang bertindak, Iruka hanya mampu menasehati Itachi.

**End Flas Back**

* * *

><p>Walaupun langit agak cerah, cuaca diluar tetap saja dingin. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang taman hiburan. Sakura yang berjalan di depan, Itachi berada jauh di belakang Sakura, Iruka dan Sai berjalan bersamaan.<p>

"Lihat, mereka berdua tumben tidak akrab" bisik Sai.

"Mungkin Sakura masih marah dengan sikap Itachi" bisik Iruka.

Di lain tempat,

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ayo, sepertinya seru" kata Naruto dengan Semangat.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau ikut tidak?" tanya Hinata,

"Tidak"

"Teme, kau apa-apaan sih, kita kesinikan buat bersenang-senang, ayo kita kesana" Bujuk Naruto.

"Aku sedang malas, kau dan Hinata saja yang pergi" Jawab Sasuke dan duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang disediakan di taman itu.

"Payah, padahal jauh-jauh kemari kau cuma duduk-duduk disini, eh, Sakura datang juga loh" Kata Naruto, sedikit menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, namun mendengar nama Sakura saja, Sasuke menjadi sedikit senang.

"Pasti kau mau bertemu dengan Sakura,kan?" goda Naruto lagi.

"Ka-Kami sengaja mengajakmu kemari, dengan begitu kau bisa bertemu dengan Sakura" Tambah Hinata.

"Membosankan, aku mau pulang saja" Kata Sasuke, mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Teme, aku kira kau menyukai Sakura" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, namun Sasuke membelakangi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukai bandara jidat" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya kini menatap Naruto.

"Hai Sakura" Sapa Hinata.

**_Deg._**

Sasuke kaget mendengar Hinata menyebut nama Sakura dan menyapanya, kata-kata yang barusan dia keluarkan hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya kepada Sakura, sekarang, Sakura mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sasuke.

"Eh, mana kakak-kakakmu? Aku kira kau bersama mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah minta ijin untuk menemuimu disini, jadi aku tinggalkan mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang"

"Oh"

"Yosh, sekarang Sakura sudah ada, jadi bagaimana Teme, apa kau masih mau pulang?" Kata Naruto sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya didepan Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang"

Saat Sasuke akan meninggalkan Naruto, sebuah tangan dengan kulitnya yang putih memeluk lengan Sasuke "Bisakah hari ini kita tidak bertengkar?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap emerald yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Sasuke hanya terdiam, melihat Sakura yang menatapnya seperti itu, membuat perasaannya tenang.

"Hn, terserah kau saja" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ok, ayo kita naik _roller coaster_!" seru Sakura bersemangat menarik Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sedikit berubah. Bukan perasaan senang yang muncul, tepatnya perasaan takut yang terbungkus rapi dengan wajahnya dinginnya.

Setelah bermain _roller coaster_. Sakura hanya mengusap-ngusap punggung Sasuke "Maafkan aku, hehehe" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mual, _roller coaster_ adalah salah satu wahana yang paling dibenci Sasuke, dia akan merasa mual setelah menaikinya, tetapi, tetap saja Sasuke dengan tampang sok _cool_nya_, _tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita ke cafe yang ada disana sambil cari minum dan menghilangkan mualmu" Kata Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke menuju cafe. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam Sakura.

Sesampainya di sebuah cafe, Sakura hanya tertawa sambil meminum coklat hangatnya, sedangkan Sasuke menatap malas kearah Sakura,sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto pergi berdua.

"Berisik" Kata Sasuke, mulai bosan dengan Sakura yang terus-terusan tertawa, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke senang melihat Sakura yang tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Oke, oke, aku berhenti, soalnya kau lucu banget, hahaha, coba kau tanya aku dari awal, kita tidak naik _roller coaster"_

"Hn" Sasuke menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak"

**_Triiit...triit..._**

**From : Iruka-Nii**

**Sakura, kami sudah mau pulang, kau dimana?**

**.**

**.**

**From : Sakura**

**Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku nanti pulang dengan Hinata**

"Sakura bilang apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Katanya dia akan pulang dengan Hinata" jawab Iruka.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya"

"Tidak perlu Itachi, untuk hari ini biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan bebas"

Itachi hanya terdiam dan mengikuti Sai dan Iruka berjalan pulang.

.

.

**_Triiit...triiiit..._**

**From : Hinata **

**Sakura, aku pulang duluan yaa, katanya Naruto ada urusan, dah.**

"Apa!"

"Hei bandara jidat, kau berisik sekali"

"Diam kau ayam!"

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke, melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit berubah saat menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hinata meninggalkanku, dia sudah pulang dengan Naruto"

"Oh"

"Kenapa tanggapanmu cumu 'oh'?"

"Kau bisa pulang denganku"

"Dengan kau? Aku tidak mau"

"Bodoh, dari taman Hiburan ini kerumahmu jaraknya sangat jauh, apa kau masih mau pulang sendiri?"

"Kali ini saja aku akan pulang dengan kau"

Sesampainya di tempat parkiran, Sasuke menghampiri motornya dan memakai helm. Sakura hanya berdiri terdiam di samping motor Sasuke.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mau pulang, kau ini cerewet sekali" Kata Sakura dan menaiki motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau kau jatuh, aku tidak tanggung" Kata Sasuke dan menjalankan motornya, awalnya dengan kecepatan sedang, saat keluar dari gerbang taman hiburan, Sasuke mempercepat laju motornya.

"Ayam! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Sakura di tengah-tengah angin yang sangat kencang, karena Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan cepat.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu" Kata Sasuke dan tetap fokus pada jalanan.

Sakura yang hampir terjatuh dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke. menutup matanya kuat-kuat, Sasuke yang merasakan tangan Sakura melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya, hanya tersenyum dan tetap dengan kecepatan motornya yang cepat.

Jalanan di malam hari yang begitu dingin, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan, Sasuke tidak juga mengundurkan kecepatannya. Sakura masih terdiam, walalupun udara semakin dingin, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampe di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura segera melepas pelukannya dan segera turun dari motor Sasuke.

"Kau mau membunuhku" Kesal Sakura.

"kalau kau terlambat pulang kakakmu akan marah"

Sakura terdiam, Sakura kembali mengingat saat Itachi memarahinya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, cepatlah masuk" Kata Sasuke dan menyentil jidat Sakura "Jidat" sambungnya dan segera menjalankan motor.

"Uuh..., dasar ayam!" Kata Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok jidatnya, seulas senyum terukir di bibir sakura dan wajahnya agak memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

Ini masih jelek... =_="

Maaf, udah nunggu lama, akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah beribu-ribu tahun bisa selesaikan chapter ini (?)

yaah, TBC lagi, maaf, ceritanya amat-sangat panjang...

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review... jangan bosan-bosan review yaaa... XD *onegai


End file.
